Flexible wrapping materials such as plastic film and waxed paper are conventionally supplied in pasteboard cartons. A roll of the wrapping material is housed within the carton and is intended to rotate as one pulls on the material at the end of the roll, thereby to dispense the material necessary for wrapping a package, which may be leftover food, etc. The pasteboard carton is provided with a metal cutting edge, generally serrated for cutting off the desired quantity of wrapping material when it has been withdrawn from the carton.
Such dispensing cartons have proved to be unduly expensive as compared with the contents of the carton. Several individual stages of production are necessary, all of which increase the cost. These stages include die cutting and scoring of the blanks, stamping of the metal cutter bar, crimping bar onto each blank, set-up and gluing operations, and finally filling the container. Each such stage increases the cost of the carton or container, and hence of the item as sold.
Furthermore, it occasionally occurs that a user will cut a finger on the metal cutter bar. This cutter bar is stamped of thin sheet metal, and is quite sharp. Such cutting is uncomfortable, unsightly and potentially dangerous.